Mojo Jonesin'/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline at peace.) ' ' Narrator: The city of Townsville …where everybody loves their local heroes, those fabulous Powerpuff Girls! (The girls fly into view and gain altitude, then fly straight at the camera. Cut to behind them, approaching Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.) ' ' Narrator: And nowhere more than here, Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. (They buzz by their classmates, who look up after them in admiration and climb again. In the foreground are a black boy with glasses(Joey), an Asian girl(Kim), a blond-haired boy in a wheelchair(Jeff), and Mary—the fat, bespectacled girl who nearly had heatstroke in “Ice Sore" before Blossom reluctantly agreed to cool her off with her ice breath, saving Mary's life.) ' ' Blossom: Looking good, girls. Let’s try formation Alpha-Eleven! (They fly in three different directions, light trails blazing behind them, and go into tight turns. Blossom descends fast, jinking from side to side slightly before starting a corkscrew pattern; her sisters approach from opposite sides. They meet at the heart of the corkscrew and fly up through it as Blossom continues her descent. She stops just short of the ground and takes off again, leaving the kids cheering and talking excitedly among themselves.) (In the air, she catches up with the others.) ' ' Blossom: Omicron-Nineteen, go! (Again they split up, and Blossom buzzes the crowd. Buttercup and Bubbles cut wide turns and meet at ground level, flying side by side down the playground before ascending. Blossom traces a curved path, while the others mirror her moves. The three approach each other and stop dead just before colliding head-on, and we see that they have drawn a huge heart in the sky. Turn down to ground level, where the other kids cheer.) (In the air, Blossom waves to the group.) ' ' Blossom: Bye, everybody! (She takes off; camera turns up slightly, putting the others out of view.) Buttercup: (flying across, waving) See you later! Bubbles: (from o.c.) Same time— (flying across, voice fading) —same place! (On the ground, the kids look up in awe—the girls’ light trails have made a rainbow for them. They cheer again as it fades; the boy in the wheelchair rolls back and forth in excitement.) (Dissolve to a stopped school bus on a city street. It pulls away, revealing the four kids previously mentioned standing on the sidewalk. They move o.c., with Mary in front. She walks back to face them, her arms stretched in front of her as if flying.) ' ' Mary: Look at me! (Cut to them, the camera following.) I’m Blossom! Whoosh! (The other three make noises of approval.) Kim: Gee, it would be neat to fly like they do. Joey: Yeah. Jeff: I’d want to have all the powers. Mary: Fire power! Kim: And ice breath. (Mary pretends to blow an arctic gust.) Joey: And don’t forget them zappy eyes. (They stop.) Kim, Jeff, Mary: Zappy eyes? Joey: You know— (squinting) —them lasers! (The four continue down the street. Pan quickly ahead of them to a dark alley, in which a pair of narrowed eyes appears. Cut to just outside the mouth of the alley, pointing down the sidewalk toward the kids; we hear them talking as they approach. A short figure dressed in a gray trenchcoat and huge fedora watches them. This individual wears white boots similar to those favored by Mojo Jojo and watches the kids for a few seconds before ducking o.c. into the alley to avoid being seen too soon by the kids.) (Inside the alley, the figure watches as the kids start to move into view. Now we see that its ears are the same shade of green as Mojo’s ears.) ' ' Jeff: (from around corner) Super speed and X-ray vision— (Close-up of Mary.) Mary: Yeah! That’s what I want to have. (A hissing sound from o.c. brings her up short. The others look nervously around themselves in an attempt to find the source. Pull back to show them gathered at the mouth of the alley, looking in, then pull back farther in steps to show the buildings and the entire block. The hissing continues; cut to its source—the figure in the hat and coat. It is indeed Mojo, trying to whistle and failing quite badly at it. He runs out of breath and inhales to start again; before he can blow, though, pull back. The kids are gathered around him now, and they don't look too happy to see him.) ' ' Mary: Yeah?! What do you want… (accusatory) …you STRANGER?! (Mojo looks nervously at them for a long, tense moment due to them surrounding him on all sides, then regains his composure, knowing he needs to talk his way out of this situation rather than risk a beatdown if he doesn't calm the kids' hostility immediately.) ' ' Mojo: (tipping hat, exposing brain cap, which the kids don't take notice to) Allow me to introduce myself, after which I will no longer be a stranger. I am Mojo Jo… (trailing off momentarily, realizing he's going to blow his cover if he says his real name) …Jo Overcoat. And I have something that you want. (His perspective of the group, surprised and uneasy with what he wants to show them.) ' ' Mojo: Superpowers! (Back to him; he continues in a salesman’s tone.) Yes! You too can have the same superpowers as the Powerpuff Girls, simply by using— (producing a small black box from behind back) —this! (Close-up of the box.) ' ' Mojo: (from o.c.) Yes. This contraption contains the amazing… (echoing) …Chemical X! (Pull back to show an empty patch of an alley.) ' ' Mojo: (leaning into view) And it will give you— (Pan to the kids; he continues o.c.) —all the powers that the Powerpuff Girls possess— (Extreme close-up of him.) —and that you desire. (His perspective of them.) ' ' Mojo: Together you will be a wonderfully diverse and multi-ethnic superhero team— (Back to him.) —perhaps saving the environment, or whatever. (Cut to the alley wall, where the shadows of the five are visible. Mojo holds up the box.) ' ' Mojo: (from o.c.) Now, who wants some? (Back to the kids, who begin clamoring for a little of what Mojo has to offer. Turn up to the box in his hand and zoom in on it until the screen is entirely black. A shaft of brilliant white light cuts across the view and widens; cut to a side view of Mojo, the partially opened box in his hands. The light pours out and shoots toward the four kids, bathing them in radiance for a few seconds. Mojo laughs insanely as the camera pulls back to show the light flashing over the entire block. After a few seconds, it fades away and the camera cuts to the alley. The kids are bobbing up and down slightly and looking positively ecstatic.) ' ' Mary: Oh, my gosh! (Pull back; they are floating in midair.) We’re flying! (The other three are similarly surprised.) Wow, Mr. Overcoat! Thanks! (The others express their gratitude effusively.) ' ' Mojo: You’re very welcome, kids. But there’s something I need you to do for me. (This makes them rather nervous.) Mary: Uh…what? Mojo: Have fun! (The kids laugh.) Kids: Okay! (flying away) Bye, Mr. Overcoat! (Overhead view of Mojo.) Mojo: (waving) Have a good time, little dudes… (Pull back as Mojo's face takes on an evil smile.) …while you can! (He laughs evilly as the camera pulls back to bring most of the city into view. The kids fly across, thoroughly enjoying their new abilities. We see the reflection of Jeff in an office building’s windows as he steers his wheelchair along; now he pulls into view and dodges an oncoming helicopter easily before ducking over one building and behind another.) ' ' Jeff: (from behind building) I’m flying! (emerging into view) I’m flying! (He zooms toward the camera; cut to the suburbs as another of the kids flies up. Close-up—it is Mary. After a few seconds, she sniffs the air and her eyes pop open.) ' ' Mary: Using her super smell powers, Super Mary smells… (Cut to an ice cream stand.) ' ' Mary: (from o.c., voice trembling) …chocolate ice cream! (Head-on view of Joey as he flies through Townsville. He is squinting and working his facial muscles.) ' ' Joey: (straining) I’m gonna do it… (Zoom in.) I’m gonna do it…I’m gonna—yeah! (A white laser beam shoots from his eyes. Side view of him, panning quickly right; the beam hits Kim.) ' ' Kim: Joey! (A blast of frigid air emerges from her mouth as she speaks and reprimands him for hitting her. Back to him.) Joey: My bad. (The ice blast reaches him and frosts him over as payback for hitting Kim. She flies up and looks him over.) ' ' Kim: Oops. (Close-up of Mary, licking an ice cream cone he is holding in her right hand. After a moment, she raises her left into view. This hand holds a second, identical cone, and she goes to work on it for a while. Pull back as she flies through the city to join Joey and Kim.) ' ' Joey, Kim: Mary! (Jeff'' flies past.) '''Mary:' (to him) Jeff! (Pull back to show the entire group talking excitedly. A second later, they begin to descend to the street, but do not take immediate notice of this fact. When they do, it causes some consternation.) ' ' Mary: Hey! Why are we going down? Joey: Golly! Maybe the Chemical X is wearing off. Mary: Well, then, let’s find that Jo Overcoat and get some more! (She floats down o.c.) (Dissolve to the end of the alley and pan across it. Mojo is nowhere in sight. The camera turns around to show the four. They are visibly distraught by his absence.) ' ' Mary: Holy smokes! Where is he? Kim: I don’t know. Joey: Wh—what if he’s gone? Jeff: (pulling hair) Oh, man, I’d do anything for some Chemical X right about now. Mojo: (from o.c.) Anything? (He descends into view, holding on to the end of a fire escape ladder. He has the black box in his free hand and is again wearing the fedora and trench coat.) ' ' Kids: (relieved) Jo Overcoat! Mojo: (jumping down) Ta-da! Kids: Please, sir, can we have some more? Mojo: Of course you can. But this time I need you to do something for me. (Side view of the kids.) Mary: Aw…we’ll have fun, all right. Mojo: (leaning into view) Oh, I know you will. But I want to have fun too. (Close-up of him.) And what would be really fun for me— (evil, angry tone) —is if you destroyed the Powerpuff Girls! (All four kids react to this request with total shock.) ' ' Narrator: Destroy the Powerpuff Girls?! Kids, just say no! (Instead of heeding the Narrator's plea to refuse, they smile wickedly.) Mary: No problem. Joey: Sure. Kim: Okay. Jeff: Cool. Mojo: (opening box) Good. (The screen fills with white light as the Narrator speaks.) ' ' Narrator: (disappointed) Oh…and they used to be such good kids! (Snap to the girls in flight.) ' ' Blossom: Everything looks good over here. Let’s head for— Bubbles: Blossom, look! (She points over the water as the kids fly up in the distance.) ' ' Bubbles: There’s something happening across the bay! (They continue their approach, faces set in anger.) ' ' Bubbles: Hey, it’s Jeff! (in his direction) What are you doing flying around? Jeff: Destroy Powerpuffs! Blossom, Buttercup: Look out! Bubbles: Look out? (One of the wheels of Jeff’s chair catches her upside the head and knocks her spinning. Mary lands a punch that propels her across to Joey, who connects with a hard kick and sends her off in a different direction. Kim drills her with a punch, dropping her to the dock. Cut to Buttercup in midair, Mary approaching from behind.) ' ' Buttercup: Bubbles! (Mary gets in a kidney punch and sets her up for the other three to land blows of their own. Buttercup slams down next to Bubbles. Cut to Blossom in midair, looking very worried. Behind her, the hands of Mary and Joey are visible.) ' ' Blossom: Oh, my! (Pull back; all four kids have her surrounded. She looks about nervously just before they catch her in an eye-laser crossfire, and she too plummets to the dock. Turn up to the kids in midair and zoom in as they chuckle evilly at their accomplishment.) (Cut to ground level. Mojo, again clad in his coat and hat, peeks out from between two buildings as the sounds of approaching ships are heard. He steps cautiously over to where the girls lie prone and lean over Blossom. He picks up one of her hands and lets it go. It falls limply to the pavement, and he stands up, laughing, and addresses himself to the o.c. kids.) ' ' Mojo: Oh, you kids did a super job! (removing hat) I take my hat off to you. (tearing off coat) Well done! (His normal outfit is now exposed. In the air, the kids gasp in shock as the truth hits them like two-by-fours to the sides of their heads and their faces go slack in horror.) ' ' Kids: MOJO JOJO?!? (He flies up, two jet thrusters on his back.) Mojo: None other! And now that you have destroyed the Powerpuff Girls for me— (flying about) —nothing can stand in my way! (flying past them, stopping briefly) Later, dudes. (As they watch, he flies away, laughing insanely. Cut to Mary and pan to each kid in turn. All of them are in various states of guilt or fury over being duped by Mojo and destroying their friends.) ' ' Mary: Holy smokes! We’ve been tricked! Kim: Yeah! It was just too good to be true. Joey: We gotta stop Mojo Jojo! Jeff: Yeah! Let’s get him! (Cut to them in flight. When they get out over the water, though, they begin to descend again.) ' ' Mary: Oh, no! We’re losing our powers again! Kim: What are we gonna do now? Jeff: I have an idea, gang. Come on! (They fly back to the dock with some difficulty and land. Mary falls a little short, but catches the edge of the platform and pulls herself up to follow the others. Overhead view of the girls, still unconscious. Once again they are caught in a four-way blast.) ' ' Narrator: What’s this? (Pull back. The kids are firing beams from their hands.) The gang is using what remains of their powers to revive the Powerpuff Girls! (Each girl wakes up as the energy washes over her. Bubbles is first, then Buttercup, and finally Blossom. They get up, one by one, in time with the next three lines.) ' ' Blossom: Hey…I feel better. Buttercup: Me too. Bubbles: Me three! (The kids cower and kneel, begging the girls’ forgiveness for their earlier actions.) ' ' Blossom: That’s okay, guys. But remember. (Cut to the four. She continues o.c.) When dealing with Mojo Jojo’s mojo, just say no-no! (They hang their heads in guilt and shame. Back to the girls.) ' ' Blossom: (to her sisters) Now let’s get that monkey off our backs! (They take off, the kids watching them go.) (Cut to the Mayor at his desk. Mojo faces him.) ' ' Mayor: Well, if you destroyed the Powerpuff Girls, then, by all means, take over Townsville! It’s all yours! (A crash shakes the camera, and Mojo turns to his right in shock, surprise, and disbelief. Pan quickly to that side to show the girls standing in front of the window and looking very angry.) ' ' Mojo: (in total shock) Powerpuffs?! But..but… Blossom: “Butt” is right! And yours is about to get kicked! (Extreme close-up.) Prepare to get a taste of what Chemical X can really do! (She charges at him and pulls up just behind his head. Cut to outside the window. A punch is thrown, and Mojo crashes out through the glass. Back in the office, Buttercup races across the room. Outside, the camera turns down to follow the monkey as he plummets headfirst. A green blur races down the fire escape stairs next to him. Buttercup is the first to reach the ground. She pulls up a lamppost, shoulders it, and swings for the fence. A loud clang is heard, and the screen flashes white. When it clears, Mojo is seen rocketing across the skyline as if he were a line drive on its way to the right-field fence at Yankee Stadium. Bubbles pulls ahead of him and lands at the base of a building that has a razor-wire fence around it. She looks up in dismay. We see Mojo in free fall, and the camera pulls back to show the building as the jail. She puts her shoulder to the wall and pushes the entire structure several yards so that he crashes through the ceiling. Inside, he falls into a cell, and his cape settles over his battered form as the door slams shut.) (A quick flash of light fills the screen. When it subsides, the camera pulls back to show the view as the photo on the front page of the Townsville Tribune. The headline: “MOJO PUSHES TOO FAR—IS NOW BEHIND BARS.” Dissolve to the girls at the front of the kindergarten classroom. Blossom is holding the newspaper.) ' ' Blossom: And you see? (Pull back to bring Ms. Keane and the class into view.) That’s why you should stay away from strangers. (The four kids who fell for Mojo's scam still look very remorseful from being duped by him.) ' ' Mary: Um…girls…we just wanted to say we’re all really sorry. (The others echo her sentiment.) Bubbles: That’s okay, guys. It wasn’t your fault. Blossom: We know you’d never hurt us on purpose. Buttercup: Yeah, Mojo put some funny stuff in that so-called “Chemical X,” and it really messed with your heads. Mary: Well, one thing’s for sure. We’ll never talk to or take anything from strangers again! Kids: (holding up one hand each) We promise! (Camera shifts to point along the desk shared by Mary and Jeff. Mitch Mitchellson is in the seat next to them.) ' ' Mitch: But what was it like, havin’ superpowers and all? (Camera turns around to show all four kids as they excitedly recount their adventures to him. Back to the girls, still at the front of the room.) ' ' Blossom: Yeah, it is pretty cool. (The standard end shot comes up.) ' ' Narrator: Awww, what a great ending! So once again the day is saved—thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! (tenderly) Oh, I just love these stories where you laugh and learn. Category:Transcripts